Believe
by misssun1
Summary: In one measly day, Ryou Bakura developed a rational phobia of Christmas.


The boy stretched his arms over his head, before snuggling against a pillow. He let out a small mewl of content as he reveled in the thought of a work-free Monday. Padding the thought was the realization that everyone else was slave to exams today, whereas he was lavishing in the attention from the sun while stretched languidly across his couch. A relaxed sigh escaped from his lips. Even the voice couldn't put a damper on his mood today. Maybe he'd go out for a walk. It might be December, but if he wore a jacket it would be very nice. Especially since all the lights were up about this time. He didn't really care for the modern commerciality of the holiday, but he supposed it was just as well since most people didn't celebrate it here. Or maybe he could—

_Ryou._

_**Hmm?**_ Even his mind was at ease today; the intrusion didn't upset his serenity at all.

_Why aren't you at school?_ It was a simple question, but the sharp delivery added an extra depth to it.

Ryou noted the strain of annoyance and complied instantly, forsaking his lazy thoughts to answer, "Today's Christmas." The annoyance didn't fade, and he swallowed unsurely. "It's a Christian holiday. I think I'm the only Christian at my school, though, so it's not a school-wide holiday. Everyone else is finishing their exams."

There was a pause as the voice searched through his memories. _You have three exams today._

_**Yes, but**__—_

_You plan on doing it on the make up day tomorrow. That's stupid. Go to school today._

_**I'm not going to school today.**_ Ryou felt irritation bubble at the base of his own throat. _**I don't care about exams today. I don't care about school today. I care about Christmas.**_

_Really…_ The voice purred dangerously, causing a cold sweat to break across the boy's body. _And what is so damn important about this 'Critmass' that you would ignore my explicit instructions, hmm?_

_**Its called Christmas.**_ Ryou corrected softly, mind racing in distress as he thought back to the voice's horrible interpretation of the happy and loving day in February known as Valentine's Day. _**It's the day Christ, our Savior, was born. Christians celebrate it with food, generosity, decorating a tree, and—**_his mental voice dropped to nearly a whisper, _**presents**_**.**

After a moment of dead silence, the voice finally spoke, _What is today, Ryou?_

The boy's thoughts came to an instant halt at the odd question, and he answered the best he could, _**It's Monday, December 25, 2000. Err… it's Christmas Day.**_

_You've mentioned, idiot. _The voice snapped irately, before pausing to think. _What season is it in Egypt?_

_**Umm, if Egypt's in the Northern Hemisphere as well, it should also be winter-ish. But it'll be warmer because it's closer… **_He trailed off, feeling the irritation surge.

_December is the month of Mechir._ It stated bluntly. _The 25__th__ day of Mechir is the celebration of the day that Horus was born of Isis and Osiris… You do know who Horus is, don't you?_

Ryou winced at the sudden history question. _**Was he a… err, Pharaoh?**_

_Bumbling simpleton. _The voice hissed disdainfully. _Horus __**is**__ the God of the Sky, War, and Protection. _

_**Sounds like a lot of work for one guy.**_ He joked weakly, before quieting at the disdainful echo.

'_Sounds like a lot of work for one guy!' Oh, how could I possibly be so stupid?_ It asked him. _I must have read my scriptures wrong! One God can't control more than one thing; that'd be ridiculous! No God could be that powerful! No wonder your Christian god must be divided up into three people; each of them can only control one thing! I wonder what three things your Gods control? Perhaps… Stupidity, Ignorance, and Lost Causes! It makes perfect sense now!_

Ryou's eyes hardened at the insult to his religion. _**God isn't three people. God is one, with three different aspects; Father, Son, and Holy Ghost. Christianity is not stupid.**_

_Unlike that ridiculous baby you seem to be intent on wasting today on?_ The voice snapped, thoroughly riled up by now. _Stop being such a whiny little bitch and go read a proper book at the library, or something. I'm tired of having such an ignorant and inconsiderate host._

"You said that my God controlled stupidity, retardation and lost causes, and you're telling me that _my_ ignorance and inconsideration is annoying?" Ryou demanded furiously, standing up to pace around his room like an angry tiger and throwing all caution to the wind as he continued, "Listen up, voice, and listen well. You don't seem to understand that I'm a person too; albeit, a person with different views than you. I have a life, you know! I have thoughts and feelings and beliefs! Just because I made a small joke doesn't mean that you have to act like an insensitive prick about my religion! I didn't mean to offend your religion, but you decided to be an asshole and make a mountain out of a molehill! I am sick and tired of you acting like I should conform to you! If anything, it should be the other way around because you are just a voice in my god damned head!"

The voice sneered, _If I was just a voice, could I do this?_

Ryou screeched in agony as he doubled over, clutching his head between his hands. The voice languished in the screams and caused them to intensify. After an agonizing minute the pain slowly ebbed away, leaving the boy huddled on the floor. He glared at the bloodstained wall that continued to haunt even his daydreams from beneath a curtain of tangled white hair. "Leave me alone. I'm not going to school. I'm not doing anything productive. And I'm certainly not listening to you today. I am going to celebrate Christmas, happy and _alone_, and you're not going to interrupt me."

_Do you really believe that? _The voice chuckled to itself. _Take a nap, Ryou._

_**Wha-?**_ Darkness closed in and he disappeared.

"Huh?" Ryou jolted up with a shock, noticing instantly that he had been left on his bedroom floor instead of being stranded in some bizarre place. _**Voice? **_He whispered unsurely, his earlier anger evaporated in the face of fear.

_Giving presents is customary on Crestmiss, am I right? And decorating trees._

His eyes widened and he checked his body for any sign of blood, desperately hoping this wasn't a repeat of Valentine's Day. While the inspecting proved fruitless, he still swallowed uneasily. _**It… it is…**_

_Are relics of your god given? _Its voice was steady, betraying none of its thoughts.

_**No. It's usually an object a person wants, or money, or love. **_Ryou scanned the room for any sort of relic or tree, praying to be wrong about the voice's line of questioning.

_We'll be starting a new tradition then._ The voice cackled, sending a sharp spike of pain through Ryou's mind. _Close your eyes and walk into your living room._

The boy ignored the voices orders and ran into the living room. A horrified scream tore from his throat as he collapsed to his knees, clutching his hands over his mouth. A small maple tree had been brutally hacked at its base and left strewn across his couch. Decorating it were two bodies; a businessman whose glassy eyes stared accusingly at Ryou and a baby, still wrapped in a nest of light blue blankets. They had been carelessly thrown against the branches with no respect for the dead, and seemed to radiate a negative energy.

_See, Father and Son. I wasn't sure where to put them, so I figured on the tree would be fine, because you said that the tree needed to be decorated... And I almost forgot the best part of the trilogy;—_The voice stepped out of his head, showing a slightly translucent spirit form, "the Holy Ghost. I didn't want to stain the tree with blood, so I made sure to strangle them instead of stabbing them. I have to admit" It paused to chuckle, "the baby was hard to steal. But I managed to do it without the mother seeing your body, so we're safe from the police too." The spirit placed its hands on the bodies' heads and smiled demonically at his host. "See, Ryou. I'm not ignorant. I can get into the spirit of this modern Kretmos if you just… _believe._"


End file.
